


Hearts Out For Harambe

by sweetie



Category: The Zoo - Fandom
Genre: dicks out, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetie/pseuds/sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harambe just wanted peace, but that stupid ass kid wanted his dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Out For Harambe

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT: harambe fucking dies

Harambe is your average silver back gorilla. That day, he was wearing black eyeliner and fishnets and leather shorts and a black Slipknot shirt.   
He was in his zoo jail. A babu wanted Harambe's fat dick, but the babies mom wouldnt let him in. So the bby leaped from the balcony into the gorilla jail. Harambe said "you cannot have my dick, baby."  
The baby cried because he wanted Harambe's dick so Harrambe tried to kill that little bitch  
A man with a gun shot and killed Haramb (search mm whatcha say on YT for th full effect).   
Haramb was died and the babu lived.   
And everybody whopped out their schlongs, in honour of hrambe. 

 

 

 

 

 

Dicks out for Harambe. RIP Haramber.


End file.
